La Hija del Viajero del Tiempo y el Lobo Malo
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Clara murió salvando al Doctor. Pero uno de sus ecos ha nacido como fruto de la relación entre Rose Tyler y el clon del décimo Doctor. ¿Cómo será esta vida para ella? ¿Y cómo cambiará cuando el undécimo Doctor logre encontrar este eco?
1. La Noticia

Su sonrisa era enorme, la prueba le estaba dando un gran felicidad que nunca había esperado sentir, no después de tantos momentos amargos y llenos de tristeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, signo de que se alegraba por aquel signo en positivo. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada, hacia semanas que tenía esa sospecha, esa pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Respiró, tratando de formular en su mente el cómo daría la noticia. Cuando logró estar lista se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y rápidamente salió hacia la sala.

Los Tyler yacían cómodamente en los sillones. Jackie y Pete jugaban con el pequeño Tony, quien gateaba cómodamente en el piso, tomando algunos juguetes y apretándolos con sus manos rechonchas de bebé. El clon del Doctor, a quien Rose había puesto el nombre de John, estaba sentado en un sillón aparte, leyendo un libro de física.

—Hey—dijo Rose, tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

John fue el primero en mirarla, con una sonrisa enorme y brillante, una sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?—preguntó Jackie, tomando a Tony y colocándolo en su regazo.

—Tengo una noticia… Es algo…

—¿Estás bien, Rose?—interrumpió John, comenzando a alarmarse.

—Más que bien—afirmó ella, sin poder esconder su emoción por mucho más tiempo.

Jackie miró a Pete, quién estaba más o igual de confundido que ella. John, por otra parte, había cerrado su libro y puesto toda su atención en Rose.

—Es buena noticia—les tranquilizó Rose—. Yo… Estoy embarazada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose se vio rodeada por su familia. Su padre le abrazo, mientras Jackie la felicitaba con una sonrisa que igualaba perfectamente a la de ella. Sin embargo, John no pudo levantarse.

Él poseía toda la inteligencia y sabiduría de un Señor del Tiempo, tal y como su yo original, pero en aquellos momentos su cabeza no lograba procesar la información. No podía, simplemente no era posible, pero lo era. Ahora era humano, podía tener la dicha de construir una familia, algo que el Doctor nunca podría tener. Pero sería difícil.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que el Doctor lo había dejado ahí, con ella. Y a pesar de que el tiempo corría, él aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esa vida. Los recuerdos del universo y sus compañeros seguían en su memoria, el impulso de correr para salvar planetas estaba en su ADN, ¿cómo podría lidiar con el hecho de sentar cabeza?

Tendría que trabajar, como todos en el mundo lo hacían. Conseguiría una casa, un hogar para Rose y su primogénito. Todo debía cambiar, no más recuerdos de ser el Doctor, él era John Smith y tendría que aprender a vivir como tal.

—¿Todo esta en orden?—preguntó Rose, quien se acercaba a John con rostro preocupado.

John la miró y asintió con la cabeza, saliendo así de su trance.

—Así que seremos padres—dijo él, levantándose de su asiento.

—Si-contestó Rose.

—Eso es… eso es genial, ¿sabes?

Rose asintió, mientras trataba de pensar por qué él estaba actuando tan extraño.

—Compraremos una casa, nos mudaremos, criaremos al niño como una familia ordinaria—continuó hablando John—. Nuestro hijo no tendrá porque saber nada sobre nuestra anterior vida, no sabrá nada sobre el Doctor.

—De acuerdo—aceptó ella.

Segundos después John abrazo a Rose en un gesto lleno de amor, alzándola inclusive unos centímetros del suelo. Ambos rieron, dispuestos a compartir la siguiente gran aventura de formar una familia.

El gel estaba frío, realmente frío, Rose no pudo evitar dar un ligero respingo. John apretó la mano de ella en un gesto cariñoso, aunque su vista estaba clavada en el monitor, donde una imagen comenzaba a formarse lentamente. Pronto comenzó a oírse un latido, el latido de su bebé. Ambos se miraron, emocionados por oír aquel pequeño corazón.

—Supongo que quieren saber el sexo del bebé—dijo el doctor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pareja.

—Sí—contestaron al unísono.

—Bueno, es una saludable niña.

Rose sonrió, mientras apretaba la mano de John.

—Ahora podremos buscarle un nombre—murmuró Rose.

—He pensado en algunos—dijo John.

—Tienes que darme el listado de esos nombres, no le pondrás a mi hija un nombre feo.

—Te gustaran.

Tachó el siguiente nombre en la lista, tal y como lo había hecho con los veinte anteriores a ese. John dio un suspiro de resignación, esperando que los cinco nombres restantes no sufrieran la ira de Rose. Pues en los últimos días Rose podía estar feliz un segundo o llorando al siguiente, algo completamente normal, tomando en cuenta que estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, pero llegaba a ser algo preocupante para John ver esos cambios de humor que no eran comunes en ella.

—Jane es lindo—observó Rose al leer el nombre en la lista, luego negó con la cabeza y lo tachó—, pero es muy serio.

De acuerdo, aún quedaban cuatro más.

—Melanie—dijo con una mueca de molestia—, ese era el nombre de la niña que solía molestarme en preescolar. Mi hija no tendrá ese nombre.

Restaban tres.

—Amelia—leyó con una sonrisa—, ese es un nombre realmente bonito. Pero… no lo sé, no es el indicado.

Uno menos.

—De acuerdo, sé que estos libros son tus favoritos—comenzó a decir Rose tratando de no reír—, pero no creo que Hermione sea muy apropiado para este siglo.

—Ese es un nombre realmente bueno, deberías considerarlo—defendió John.

—Lo pensaré—tachó el nombre sin que John pudiera darse cuenta y leyó el siguiente.

Hubo un largo silencio. Rose encerró cuidadosamente el nombre, haciendo que las letras sobresalieran en el largo listado de tachaduras. Le encantaba el nombre, sabía que así debía nombrar a su hija.

—Creo que tomaste una decisión—dijo John.

—Eso creo—contestó ella.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos?

—Bueno, sé que no es el mejor nombre del mundo, pero me gusta este.

Rose le paso la lista a John, esperando su reacción.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó ella.

—Me encanta—respondió él, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa—. Clara es un gran nombre.

—Entonces Clara será.


	2. Clara

Él tomó la mano de Rose entre las suyas, intentando transmitirle toda la fuerza de la cual fue capaz. Pero el cuerpo de ella estaba más que débil, habían pasado ya tres horas desde que había comenzado la labor de parto y Rose no podía creer lo difícil que era traer al mundo a su pequeña Clara. Realmente no podía seguir con eso.

—Solo un poco más, Rose—le pidió John, pasando suavemente una mano por su cabello sudoroso.

—No puedo—se rindió ella, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—Claro que puedes, salvadora de mundos—susurró él—. Yo sé que estas ansiosa por conocer a tu hija tanto como yo lo estoy. Un último intento, por favor.

—Esta muy cerca, señora Smith—dijo el doctor, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

Rose asintió débilmente. Tomó aire e hizo su último intento una vez que la contracción llegó. Fueron minutos de inmenso dolor, sentía que iba a desfallecer tarde o temprano, hasta que finalmente un llanto inundo la habitación y su dolor se convirtió en una inmensa alegría.

El médico inmediatamente limpió a la bebé, la colocó en una manta rosa y se la dio a la enfermera para que la llevara a lado de una exhausta y feliz Rose Tyler. John no pudo evitar soltar una risa llena de felicidad una vez que su bebé llegó a su lado.

—Es hermosa—dijo Rose, respirando con dificultad aún.

Clara compartía un parecido mayor con su padre, el cabello y los ojos castaños, pero había algo en ella que también se podía apreciar en su madre, solo que nadie sabía qué era, no todavía.

Cuando John miró a su hija por primera vez supo que todas la decisiones que tomaría desde aquel momento serían por el bien de ella, así tendría que ser. También supo que nada en el universo entero la lastimaría, porque él estaría ahí con ella, defendiéndole de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

—Hola pequeña—dijo John—, soy tu papá y ella es tu mami.

Rose río, era raro verlo hablándole a un bebé, considerando que nunca hacía eso con su hermanito Tony. Clara lo observaba atentamente, mientras sonreía levemente por las caras graciosas que hacia su padre.

—Creo que se divierte—observó Rose.

—Creo que si—coincidió él.

—Debemos llevarnos a la bebé—interrumpió la enfermera con una sonrisa—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que este completamente bien, no tardaremos mucho.

—Esta bien—accedió Rose.

John dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que amaba una vez que su hija se alejó, estaba realmente impresionado por la fuerza que Rose siempre demostraba tener, era algo que le encantaba de ella. Rose, por otra parte, estaba preocupada. Tenía cierto terror de no hacer lo correcto criando a Clara. Durante su embarazo no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en qué pasaría después del nacimiento de su hija, y ahora las dudas sobre si sería una buena madre la atormentaban de una manera terrorífica, tal y como le había sucedido a John al principio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, haciendo que Rose apartara sus pensamientos de golpe. Eran sus padres y Tony.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?—preguntó Jackie, situándose junto a Rose.

—Cansada, pero bien.

—¿Y Clara?—inquirió Pete.

—La enfermera se la llevo, querían asegurarse de que esté bien—contestó ella—. Ya quiero que la conozcan, es preciosa.

—No debe parecerse nada a John, supongo—dijo Jackie.

—¡Hey!—se quejó él.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no sacó nada de mí—respondió—. Pero ella será toda una Tyler….

—Pero su apellido será Smith—interrumpió John—. Clara Smith.

—Tyler es mejor—atacó Jackie.

Pete y Rose rieron, divertidos por la pequeña pelea que se había iniciado.

—¿Estás bromeando? No hay manera de que mi hija se llame Clara Tyler, eso no queda.

—Eso no es cierto, tonto.

—No esta a discusión.

* * *

El cadáver de ella yacía en sus brazos. Él lloraba incontrolablemente, mientras la miraba y la abrazaba con fuerza, como si eso fuera a regresarla a la vida.

Había sido un tonto al creer que Clara podía sobrevivir a su línea del tiempo, había sido un tonto al haberla dejado saltar. Y ahora ella jamás regresaría a casa, jamás volvería a viajar con él de un planeta a otro, jamás podría cumplir su sueño de ser maestra en aquella escuela. Todo se había ido y no había otro culpable que no fuera él. Siempre haciendo que gente muriera salvándolo, pero Clara lo haría en más una ocasión. Todos aquellos ecos estaban condenados a morir por él.

—Despierta, por favor—suplicó el Doctor, poniendo la frente de Clara contra la suya.

No hubo respuesta, como era de esperarse. Pero el Doctor se negaba a reconocer que ella estaba muerta, no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo.

—Me prometí que te cuidaría—sollozó—, me prometí que te llevaría a casa sana y salva. Y lo cumpliré, lo juro. Te salvaré.

Respiró hondo, mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Clara y lo llevaba lejos de aquel lugar tan terrible. Cumpliría su promesa, la salvaría, salvaría a uno de los ecos de Clara como no pudo hacerlo con la original.

* * *

—Ella es adorable—dijo Mickey—. Es igual a su padre. De hecho, no estoy tan seguro de que sea tuya, Rose.

—Estuvo nueve meses dentro de mí, así que estoy muy segura de que es mía—se defendió Rose.

—¿En verdad nos parecemos?—preguntó John—. Clara es más linda.

Clara río cuando oyó a su padre, haciendo que Rose lo hiciera también.

—Creo que eso es un sí—respondió Rose—. Además, es muy lista, igual a que tu.

John se acercó a su hija y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Se siente bien, ¿sabes?—dijo él.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Mickey.

—Tener a Rose conmigo, que ambos tengamos una hija, ser una familia.

—¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una familia?

Rose se tensó al oír la pregunta de Mickey, buscó la mirada de John, pero él estaba muy ocupado en la pequeña Clara. Sabía que él había tenido familia, una esposa, hijos e incluso quizá nietos. No era una cosa que ella hubiera preguntado antes, no le interesaba indagar en un pasado que debía ser doloroso para él. Pero de igual modo le intereso escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ha pasado mucho desde entonces—contestó secamente, intentando alejar de su mente el tema—. Pero eso no importa, somos una gran familia ahora. Nada va a cambiar lo que hemos construido, no dejaré que nadie lo haga.

Tal vez esas palabras eran ciertas, pero había una persona en el universo que podría cambiarlas en cualquier momento. Una persona que estaba buscando desesperadamente a la bebé en sus brazos, con la intención de cuidarla tan decididamente como John lo estaba. Pero quizá no era la persona adecuada para aquella tarea.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, es bueno saber que alguien le interesa esta locura :D En fin, no duden en dejarme su opinión sobre este. Trataré de no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, no prometo nada porque mis días de escuela están por comenzar en un par de días, así que... Haré lo que pueda. See ya!**


	3. Grieta

Era una vista realmente maravillosa. La luna estaba situada en el punto más alto, y por primera vez en un mes, las estrellas eran visibles también. Amaba cuando eso sucedía, era algo que le encantaba ver desde que tenía memoria. No le importaba en lo más mínimo estar despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no si aquello adornaba la vista de su ventana.

—Eso pensé—dijo su padre, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro—. ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

Clara no se volvió, por el contrario, acomodó su almohada para estar más cómoda y observar por más tiempo sin sufrir un dolor en el cuello.

—Creo que una hora—respondió la niña de doce años.

—Mañana hay escuela, Clara—le recordó John.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vale la pena perder un poco de sueño—afirmó.

John se introdujo en la habitación, esquivando algunos libros en el camino mientras se preguntaba por qué el gusto por el espacio y las estrellas habían sido algo que estaba en el ADN de su hija, por encima de todas las cosas había heredado eso.

Constantemente, y a lo largo de su vida, Clara se pasaba observando las estrellas. Los fenómenos en el espacio eran algo maravilloso ante sus ojos de igual modo, incluso le interesaba la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo para el gran temor de sus padres. Por ahora su gusto no había llegado más que a pedir a sus padres un costoso telescopio, Rose y John no se sintieron mal al gastar tanto dinero en ello, porque secretamente observaban el espacio también. A veces John pasaba más tiempo viendo las estrellas que su propia hija, era algo que anhelaba ver más de cerca, como en los viejos tiempos, pero al ver a Rose y Clara su idea se iba por completo sabiendo que aquellos días habían quedado atrás.

—¿Me dejas acompañarte?—preguntó John, una vez que estuvo a un paso de la cama de Clara.

—Claro que sí—respondió la niña, haciéndole un pequeño espacio a su padre para que tomara asiento.

—Solo diez minutos más e iremos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

John siguió la vista de Clara y pudo apreciar porque a ella le encantaba ver aquello, era simplemente fantástico. Pero definitivamente aquello no era nada en comparación con los demás mundos, las otras galaxias, correr por tu vida mientras salvas a millones, el sonido de la TARDIS mientras aparecía o desaparecía, ¡Cuánto extrañaba a esa nave! Siempre sabiendo a dónde llevarlo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Clara, volviéndose hacia su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él a su vez, con una mueca de profunda confusión.

—Dijiste TARDIS, ¿qué es eso?

—No es eso, es ella.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. En un gesto nervioso, John se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose, como si eso le fuera a proporcionar una idea de cómo salir de la incómoda situación. Le horrorizaba que Clara supiera sobre su anterior vida, temía que eso la pusiera en peligro, aún cuando habían vívido en perfecta paz y armonía en los últimos años.

—Una vieja amiga—balbuceó.

Clara trató de hacer memoria, pero realmente no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, era un nombre raro a decir verdad.

—¿La conozco?—inquirió.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba en un momento de su vida que definitivamente nunca olvidaría.

—No, cariño. Ella se fue unos años antes de tu nacimiento—dijo él, recordando aquel día en Bad Wolf cuando vio por última vez a la TARDIS y a Donna—. Era buena amiga de tu mamá también.

—Creo que la extrañas. ¿Ella sabía algo de estrellas, o por qué la recordaste?

John sonrió.

—Ella era una experta en estrellas, constelaciones, planetas, galaxias. Podía transportarte a aquellos lugares en un santiamén.

Clara sonrió también, le hubiera gustado conocer a aquella mujer.

—Imagino que sabía explicar muy bien, pocas personas pueden transportarte a otros lugares con una conversación.

John respiró con tranquilidad, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Ya pasaron los diez minutos, hora de dormir—dijo una voz femenina tras ellos, Rose.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Clara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre—, pero quiero un cuento primero.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Ya es muy tarde y tienes escuela mañana.

Clara miró a su padre, buscando un poco de ayuda, pero él ya estaba caminando hacia su madre con una mirada de "_Lo siento, ella manda"_.

—Algo corto, ¡por favor! Me encantaría oír algo sobre viajes en el tiempo, esas historias se te dan muy bien.

Rose y John se quedaron inmóviles. John miró a su esposa con el rostro lleno de confusión y cierta mezcla de enojo también, no tenía idea de esas historias. Rose, por otro lado, sentía su corazón latir a causa de su mentira descubierta.

—¿Viajes en el tiempo?—preguntó John.

—Si, papá—respondió Clara llena de alegría—. Mi mamá me las cuenta desde que tengo memoria, con aquel personaje tan valiente. ¿Cuál era su nombre? El… ¿cómo era? El…

_Que no lo diga_, pensaba John.

—Ya recuerdo, el Doctor—dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Hora de dormir, Clara—fue lo único que dijo John antes de sacar a Rose de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Rose comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de ambos. Conocía perfectamente el temperamento de él, sabía que iba a explotar y no quería que Clara pudiera oír todo cuando lo hiciera.

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio estuvo cerrada, las palabras y preguntas comenzaron a brotar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó John, sintiéndose de cierto modo traicionado por su esposa.

—Porque es una tontería, son solo historias, cuentos—respondió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos—. Ella no sabe que son reales, nunca lo sabrá. Tú lo dijiste hace muchos años, él no volverá. No puede.

—Solo espero que en verdad no regrese.

Las palabras brotaban con tanto enojo que Rose se sintió confundida, ¿cómo podía sentir tantos sentimientos negativos ante la persona que él alguna vez había sido? Era confuso, triste en cierto punto y a la vez ridículo.

—Y si así fuera, John, ¿qué te hace creer que vendrá a buscar a nuestra hija?

* * *

La TARDIS hacia un sonido realmente preocupante, si River hubiera estado ahí en ese momento habría golpeado al Doctor de una forma realmente salvaje. Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaba creando una grieta, una gran grieta en el universo para poder entrar a aquel mundo que no había visitado en tanto tiempo.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar algún clon de Clara. Pero lo que le impedía volver a ver a su chica imposible era que ella se encontraba en un universo paralelo, justo donde había dejado a Rose tanto tiempo atrás. Sabía que era un suicidio abrir una grieta, no solo por el hecho de que era casi imposible crear una, sino también por aquellos que podían entrar o salir de un universo a otro. Pero ella lo valía.

Si sus cálculos y los de la TARDIS eran correctos, la grieta se abriría en poco tiempo, pero para ello estaba haciendo algo más que quemar un sol o una estrella. Era mucho más complejo que eso, pero su mente solo podía procesar una idea, y era encontrar a Clara con vida.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D **

**Sé que tarde un poco pero finalmente logré escribir algo. Este el último capítulo lento y corto, lo prometo ;) Me salté algunos años de Clara pero habrá retrocesos en algunas partes de la historia y así podrán saber cómo fue la infancia de ella en este mundo. Con este capítulo quería que se mostrara un poco el miedo que John tiene acerca de que algo le pase a Clara debido al Doctor o su vida pasada, e incluso esto es más como un presentimiento. Pero... ¡no diré más! Ustedes podrán enterarse de todo más adelante. Me alegran sus comentarios así que no olviden dejarlos, toda crítica es bien recibida. Nos leemos :)**


End file.
